The present invention relates to a toy and more particularly, to a toy submachine gun.
The present toy guns can be roughly categorized into the following three types:
(1) The electronic guns are capable of making sparks and sounds, but are of less interest for other children. PA0 (2) The gunpowder-loaded guns have an appearance similar to that of the real guns and provide a loud sound, a gunpowder smell and smoke when triggered. However, the explosive gunpowder could be dangerous and cause injury. PA0 (3) The bullet-loaded guns also have an appearance similar to that of the real guns and discharge the bullet when triggered. It has been well known that such toy guns can blind or deafen a person if his eye or ear is struck by the bullet.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art.